Resignación y Amor
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: Teddy esta resignado a vivir sin ser nada más que su hermano, y James, que ya se había dado por vencido, encuentra el tan largamente esperado "Yo también te amo". Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Teddy Lupin y yo" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling. Los reviews son la recompensa que obtengo por este fic.

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación hombre-hombre).

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Teddy Lupin y yo" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

**Resignación y Amor**

Estaba terminando la fiesta y no podía encontrar a James. Su padrino le había dicho que no le dejará solo en ningún momento, ya que podría resultar en un desastre. Ya había preguntado a todos los Weasley, y algunos de los demás invitados. Rose había decidido acompañarle a buscarle, y se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de la parte de atrás del salón de baile.

Era la boda de Molly, y muchas de las familias del mundo mágico habían sido invitadas, por lo cual era preciso mantener la personalidad arrolladora de James bajo control, y no encontraron a nadie mejor que Teddy para hacerlo, ya que el Potter parecía que era otra persona al lado del metamorfomago.

El problema se suscitó cuando encontraron a James. El primogénito Potter estaba intercambiando saliva (porque nadie podía llamar a eso besarse) con el hermano del novio. Eran un manojo de brazos y piernas, y se restregaban como serpientes. Rose no pudo más que maldecir en su mente a James; había escuchado desde allí romperse el corazón del metamorfomago. Sus ojos, en los que antes brillaba la preocupación, ahora estaban opacos y tristes.

Teddy estaba resignado a eso, ya que James llegaba todas las semanas con un chico nuevo a casa. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que les besara en frente de él, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. A veces, cuando se imaginaba a James junto a él, intentaba pensar en cómo verían sus sentimientos Harry y Ginny, y lo peor era que sabía que en vez de rechazarlo, intentarían ayudarle. Pero él prefería guardarse sus sentimientos; aunque sin saber la forma, Rose término enterandose, y si ella lo sabía, tía Hermione igual.

Cuando Rose lanzó un tos molesta, James reaccionó como un resorte. Casi salto del lado del otro chico. Y fue peor aún cuando vio quien la acompañaba.

* * *

Ya había intentado por todos los medios salir de esa incómoda situación. Victoire le había mandado una indirectas, más bien directas, de que estaba siendo entrometido. No sabía porque su padre le había dejado al cuidado de alguien más. No es como si en una fiesta de ese tipo él fuera a comenzar a gritar y maldecir, o comenzará a color bombas fétidas debajo de las mesas. Puede que eso hubiese hecho cuando todavía estaba en Hogwarts, pero ya no. Él era todo lo responsable que podía ser un chico de dieciocho años, y se esforzaba por serlo con una sola motivación. Ted Lupin.

Era bastante cómico que estuviera enamorado del que lo consideraba solo un hermano. Aunque últimamente había demostrado que ya no lo consideraba tan así. Después de algunas cosas que podrían haber llevado al límite hasta al más santo, James había recurrido a la táctica de los celos, pero lo único que veía en Teddy era indiferencia, e incluso alguna vez vió enojo. Por eso es que ahora se encontraban en esta situación.

Lo peor que Molly pudo haber hecho fue colocar a Victoire en su mesa. Era como que todos los Weasley deseaban que esos dos volvieran a su antigua relación. Lo bueno era que Rose se encontraba también allí, por lo que no tuvo que soportar la irritante voz de su otra prima durante toda la noche. El problema surgió cuando la pelirroja desapareció de su vista, y tuvo que quedarse como el tercero en discordia, según su perspectiva. Con la excusa de ir al baño se levantó de la mesa.

En el camino se encontró con Dominique, que venía de la mano con Lorcan. Esos dos le habían causado tantos problemas... Lo bueno era que aún estaban juntos, y se veían felices. Después vio algunas parejas en los jardines del salón, y prefirió quedarse dentro, no quería parecer infeliz sentado en una banca solo.

Así fue como se encontró con el hermano pequeño del novio. Una cosa llevó a la otra... Y ahora frente a él se encontraban Teddy y Rose. El primero le miraba con frialdad, y la segunda parecía casi decepcionada.

* * *

En ese momento, Rose saltó hacia adelante y agarró del brazo al otro chico, arrastrándolo hasta el salón, dejando a Teddy y James solos. Esperaba realmente que esos dos dejaran de lado sus dudas, ya que le estaban provocando algunos problemas.

* * *

Cuando Teddy se dio cuenta de que Rose les había dejado solos, no supo qué decir. Estaba claro que James no necesitaba un regaño, ni siquiera le correspondía a él recriminar cosas, ya que se suponía que el otro era mayor y debía saber que hacer y que no. Al no encontrar nada por decir, demostró uno de sus muchos defectos, la escasa conexión que existía entre su cerebro y su boca.

- Deberías pensar un poco - dijo en un tono monocorde -. Imagina que no hubiéramos sido nosotros, piensa en la reputación de tu familia.

James en vez de quedarse callado y agachar la cabeza, como hacía cada vez que Teddy le decía algo, le gritó algunas cosas que sin alcohol en su sangre nunca habría dicho - Claro, pero si es el perfecto Ted Lupin, el hijo de Harry Potter, el cobarde que esconde lo que piensa. El que siempre ve por los demás, el hijo perfecto, el hermano mayor. Pues dejame decirte algo Don Perfecto, no eres ni mi hermano ni mi padre, no eres nada para mí - ya había bajado un poco el tono de su voz, pero aún así era audible para Teddy -. Eres un tonto, me falta ponerme un cartel de neón muggle para que me prestes atención - ya había vuelto a gritar para esa parte -. Pero claro, el señorito es tan perfecto, que bajo ninguna circunstancia se fijaría en un chico, no el debe ser normal y fijarse en las chicas. Pero que quede claro algo, Teddy - James parecía muy inspirado, y Teddy estaba clavado al piso como una estatua -, yo TE AMO - le grito, pero dándose cuenta del garrafal error que cometió al decir eso, abrió los ojos como un pez y salió corriendo.

Pero Teddy, que era más alto y más atlético, le persiguió, alcanzandolo justo antes de que diese la vuelta para volver al salón. Cuando agarró uno de sus brazos, le atrajo hacía sí, y... le besó.

Y el señor Ted Lupin no encontró un mejor escape a la situación que desaparecer de la fiesta hacía su departamento. De todas formas Rose para ese momento ya les habrá dicho a los Potter que iban a irse.

* * *

Teddy tenía firmemente abrazado a James por la cintura; los dos estaban acostado en la cama del primero, y estaban a punto de dormir cuando el metamorfomago volvió a hablar.

- Yo también te amo - le susurro, dándole un beso en el cabello, y cayendo los dos finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Hola

¿Como están? Este es mi primer fic con temática Slash. Espero que haya salido algo salubre.

Muchos cariños

Leonor


End file.
